First Date
by BitterRenegade
Summary: "They'd set me up on a date with Zero. ZERO of all people, not that I minded because don't get me wrong I really, really, really liked Zero. He was one of the few guys that I actually didn't mind spending time with." Gaige goes on her first date ever, with her best friend Zero. ZAIGE. Edited as of July 20th 2013
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is exactly how their first date would go. __Enjoy the Zaige, my lovlies. Remember that reviews are like candy._

_**Important Note of Doom and Death PLEASE READ: If anyone has any story prompts for me or opinions or ideas that could either help me write more stories or improve my writing I'd really appreciate it. Just send a PM or a review and I'll be super pleased.**_

_*The edited chapter with more added as of July 20th 2013_

_Special thankies to all the tips from the ever so helpful and kind Sketched Hero (I hope you don't mind me telling the world how awesome you are because you're** awesome**. Most helpful review I've read in awhile.)_

~*~  
First Date  
~*~

"You've never been on a date before?" Maya, the siren, exclaimed in surprise, her pale off-white eyes widening. I shook my head. Currently the four of us (Axton, Salvador, Maya, and I) were heading back to Sanctuary after visiting Tina. Salvador had taken the wheel, Axton and I sitting with eachother in the back of the technical. For some reason Maya had decided to pull a 'girl talk' on me, acting more like a BFF or a sister rather than her usual motherly attitude towards me.

"Nope. Most of the guys at my school were morons." I told her, fixing one of my pigtails as the siren continued to stare at me in shock.

Axton grinned at me, placing a hand on top of my head "Actual morons?" He asked teasingly "Or were they only morons to you?"

"They were actual morons." I replied, shaking him off and glaring at him "Besides, I have better things to do than go on dates with people that I barely know-"

Maya then cut me off "We're setting you up."

"What?" I replied, confused, the two adults nodding at each other in agreement.

"Don't even try to fight it." Axton chuckled "You're going on a date."

That's why a week later, they'd set me up on a date with Zero. ZERO of all people, not that I minded because don't get me wrong I really, really, really liked Zero. He was one of the few guys that I actually didn't mind spending time with. Zero was a badass, he was always there for me, and we were a team most of the time.

Which was probably why I was feeling super nervous about going on a date with him.

I mean what if things went wrong?

Groaning in frustration, I leaned against my bedroom wall. Maya told me he was going to pick me up at seven, which really made NO sense to me considering the fact that all of us lived in the same apartment. Hell, he and the rest of the guys slept two rooms away from me!

Hearing a knock on my bedroom door, I forced myself to walk over and open it "Hey Zero… Whoa."

The assassin had a smile on his mask as he held out a Tediore Ace SMG "For you." He said easily, placing the gun in my hands "Let's go."

Feeling a little less awkward, because hey… new gun, I grinned up at him "So what are we going to do for this 'date' Zero?"

"You'll see."

In the end, he'd driven us out of Sanctuary so we could hunt bandits. Once we were completely out of bullets, he'd driven us back and bought me some pizza at Moxxi's. Finally, we sat on the roof of one of the buildings in Sanctuary, throwing eggs at Claptrap without being seen. Now we had run out of eggs, and opted to just sit on the edge of a roof to just talk and hang out like we usually did.

After about an hour of just joking around, the ninja suddenly changed the subject "Did you have fun tonight?" Zero asked me seriously, to which I nodded.

"I had a lot of fun." I replied, because I did. I never knew that dating Zero would be so… normal. Well, normal for us at least. It was different, that was for sure. But at the same time it felt so natural.

"So what did Axton and Maya give you to do this?" I asked the ninja teasingly, although a lump of uneasiness formed as I awaited his answer.

"Nothing. They asked if I wanted to go on a date with you and I said yes." He told me honestly, "One more thing before we go back home…" A smile appeared on his mask, and he covered my eyes with his hand.

I blushed bright red "What are you doing?"

"You'll see…"

About a minute later, I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. Instantly my face burned about ten times hotter than before. I touched my cheek absently when he pulled away, seeing his smile. His actual smile. Maskless. Not that I hadn't seen him maskless before, I totally had, but with the stars behind him and the fact that now things weren't** just** 'friendly' between the two of us, his dark hair seemed to frame his face perfectly. His dark brown, hazel speckled eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement at my surprised-pleased-slightly embarrassed expression.

"Axton told me that it was protocol to kiss the girl if the date went well." He explained with a satisfied tone, slipping his mask back on "You can kiss me next time. And by the way..." The ninja paused, a heart emoticon appearing on his mask as he spoke up once more.

"You're cute when you blush.  
I just thought you should know that.  
So, when's our next date?"

…Best first date ever.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not an actual chapter. This is a BitterRenegade note.

From this point onwards I am going to refer to myself as 'BR'.

Just thought that I'd tell the world that the original chapter has been replaced with an edited chapter as of yesterday, a huge improvement (in my opinion) to the real one.

Also, I'm looking for a new Beta. Even though I have no idea how to work with one well.

Lol?


End file.
